A Halliwell At Hogwarts
by kissmekent
Summary: 11 Year old Wyatt Mathew Halliwell gets a letter from a Certain school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Chaos is the only possible result... Hope you like, please leave me lots of long reviews! Chapter 3 up!
1. The Acceptance Letter

A/N: This is a Harry Potter/ Charmed Crossover (I'm using the Harry Potter books, the movies pale in comparison). The time line for Harry Potter, is sometime after the first chapter of the first book, but years before Harry Potter goes to Hogwarts. I don't know exactly, but I won't ever encounter the students in the books (maybe some of the older students, like Bill and Charlie Weasley) but for the most part, I am going to create my own characters) The Charmed Timeline, it is 8 years after the 8th season, I'll be putting reference to it, but not all that much. This is mostly my own interest in putting Wyatt into Hogwarts and having him getting in trouble because he shows off with his powers. This is my first crossover involving Harry Potter, and while I have read all the books, I may make mistakes with the Potter Univers, so don't hesitate to critique me, just no bonfires (little fires are okay) Enjoy!

* * *

A Charmed One Goes to Hogwarts

Chapter 1: The Acceptance Letter

Things were finally normal in the Halliwell household. Piper and Leo couldn't have been more in love. The club was thriving, and they had the three most beautiful children in the world.

Wyatt was a normal 11 year old, plus having uber witch and whitelighter powers. Wyatt knew what his powers could do. He could create monsters, vanquish demons, make anyone do anything he wanted, by just thinking about it. And he didn't want any of it. He was different from everyone, even his younger siblings, and cousins. He just wanted to be normal. He was afraid that they were all afraid of him, because of all that he could do.

Chris was 9 years old, and like his older brother, could orb. Whenever Wyatt took off around the world to test his orbing ability, Chris would tag along. While he wasn't as good as his younger brother, for the most part he could keep up. They thought that Piper and Leo didn't know of their adventures. They knew. Piper often used Billie's GPS scrying that they had perfected over the years. Chris also had a non-whitelighter form of telekinesis. He was told, that his power is just like his Aunt Prue's.

Piper and Leo had a third child, the little girl that Piper had seen in her trip to the future. Melinda was a rambunctious 7 year old with the power to freeze. So, Piper had found Leo a number of times frozen because of their little 'angel.' But, she shouldn't talk. God knows she'd frozen Leo enough time, especially in bed!

Phoebe and Dax were happily married, in their own house now, with their daughters Prue (6) and Penny (2). Prue had her namesakes telekenisis, however Penny had not shown her powers yet, but they all suspected that she may have her mother's power.

Paige had since gone back to being a Social Worker, with the help of her old boss. She had been able to help people through non-magical means, and she was married a year ago to a cop named Jamie Frasier. They lived down the street from Piper and Leo in an apartment, and Jamie knows about Magic, as he was a Widower to another witch.

On that fateful morning that would change all of their lives, The sisters were together in the sun room, watching their five children play.

"So, Paige," Piper inquired, "Have you and Jamie talked about kids yet?"

"No. With me fighting demons, and being a social worker, and he just being promoted to Sergeant, our lives are much too busy for children right now. I think we'll satisfy for now with spoiling your children."

"Well thank you for that…" Just then they all noticed a barn owl fly in through the open French doors. "What the…" The own swooped down in front of Wyatt who was playing a video game with Chris.

The Owl had a letter in its mouth, and laid it down by Wyatt's feet. "What's that Wyatt?"

"I don't know mom. It says The Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I thought all the Wizards are extinct?"

"Maybe it's an old name, from before they died out." Leo offered, "But I have never heard of this school."

"Paige, could you be a doll and go ask the elders what's this school is?"

"Sure," And then Paige, who had been acting as the whitelighter for the past 6 years when needed.

"Mom, it says that I've been accepted to the school, I have to be at King's Cross Train Station in London on September 1st, and there's a list of books and supplies. It says we have to go to Diagon Ally."

"Let me look at that." Piper said, taking the papers from Wyatt, "Well, I recognize most of these potions ingredients, but these books, look like pure fiction."

Paige orbed back in, "Okay, the school's legit. It's the world's elite magic school that was started in England a thousand years ago. They showed me where to orb to get to this Diagon Ally where his school supplies will be."

"Okay," Piper said, "But what is this school? They expect us to orb him to England every day."

"No, it's a boarding school."

"What!" Piper exclaimed. "He's only 11 years old. I am not going to ship him off to some boarding school in England. We are perfectly capable of training Wyatt, and the rest of our kids."

"Well, they wanted you to go meet with the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, before we make our decision. I guess they decided that because of Wyatt's level of powers, that he could use some disciplined magicks training."

"Alright. Leo and I will meet with him…"

Wyatt interrupted her, "Mom, can I go too? This looks cool. A place where I can use magic without having to worry about being exposed!"

Paige interrupted, "They also said that because of the concentrated magic, nothing electronic works. That means no TV and no video games."

"Okay, we'll put that in the con column in our decision on whether I go to this school." Everyone giggle. They could tell, that Wyatt was trying not to say, 'hell no' because there was no TV there.

9876543210

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, going over the profiles of the students who were coming in the next year. One file that stood out to him, was one Wyatt Mathew Halliwell. They had never accepted any students outside of Great Brittan before, but when these men came to him a few months, asking him if he could accept this young man into his school, it perked his interest.

The son of a Charmed One and a former Elder, he was a very powerful in magic. They told him that he didn't need a wand to cast some spells, and could disapperate as a baby, but they called it Orbing, and could manipulate all kinds of things by just thinking about it. Off all the children who needed guidance, it was this one.

And now, he was waiting until it was time for him to leave to go meet this young mans parents: Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt.

9876543210

Piper was in the kitchen, taking her new recipe that was like English scones out of the oven. "Piper," Leo argued, "Why are you making appetizers?"

"Well, if this school is all that the Elders say it is, than we want the headmaster to be in our good graces."

"But Wyatt has already been accepted."

"That doesn't mean that we can't be good hosts."

"Alright" Leo succeeded, as their three children were heard running down the stairs.

"Mom! Melinda stole my game boy!" Wyatt complained.

"Melinda, give the game boy back to your brother, and next time, if you want to play with it, ask your brother, and I'm sure that he will be more than happy to let you borrow it, right Wyatt."

"Sure," he mumbled. "Mom, when is the Headmaster was going to be here?"

"In about ten minutes, and I want all of you to be on your best behavior. This is a great man, and deserves all of your respect."

"Yes, Mom." Three voices droned.

Piper had the scones laid out and the Lemonade in the pitcher with glasses served out, When an old man with a long white beard appeared in front of them. "Hello, Mrs. Halliwell, Mr. Halliwell. I am Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts, it's so nice to meet you. I understand you wanted to speak to me about the school. We often do this for our muggle born students, however, we haven't had students who has a magical parent, and not have gone to Hogwarts themselves."

Piper started, "Why don't you sit down over there, and we can both have our questions answered. Wyatt comes from a long line of Witches. In fact, he was the first boy born into our line in three hundred years. Our line was started by Melinda Warren. She was blessed with three special gifts. Telekinesis, Stopping Time, and Seeing the future, Premonitions. Every generation was building up to myself and my sisters, the Charmed Ones. It was our destiny to fight a battle against evil. Our magic could not be handled by men, until my sons. They are the exception because their father was a whitelighter at the time. A guardian Angel for good witches."

"When you accepted Wyatt, did you know about all of his powers? Orbing, the ability to manipulate energy fields. He once shrunk Leo and I and locked us in the doll house."

"He was only two and a half at the time." Leo explained.

"I'm never going to live that down!" Wyatt said, speaking for the first time since Dumbledore had arrived.

Dumbledore eyed the young man before him. "Mr. Halliwell, Is there anything that you would like to ask?"

"How come there's no TV?"

"What's TV?"

Leo answered, playing the role of the ambassador, "It is a form of entertainment, that has our youth quite addicted."

"Dad, you never understood the appeal of TV, when you were a kid the form of home entertainment was Radio. He was born in 1921, died in 1943, and then became a whitelighter, which was how he met mom. Melinda is always going on about how they had such a romantic relationship, because it was a forbidden love, and that it they conquered all that stood in their way to be together. It just makes me want to barf."

"Wyatt!" Piper exclaimed.

"That is quite all right, Mrs. Halliwell, I have been an educator for quite some time, and have heard much worse over the years," Dumbledore said, ready to giggle. He was clearly a typical 11 year old who was in the 'hates girls' period in his life. Give him a few years, and he'll be drooling all over them. "Mrs. Halliwell, let me explain about my school. Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago by four educators. Ever since then Hogwarts has been dedicated to teaching all those who exhibit potential in the use of magic, however, I have never encountered any of the Wiccan witches. I looked them up, when your elders came to me asking me to look at your son as a student. Most are simple Muggles who worship nature."

"As for the education of your son, He will be educated in magic, and he will be safe from anything that could bring him to harm, as there are countless safeguards protecting the school. We do not vanquish demons."

"Well," Piper said, "That would be a reason to send him there alone, to get him away from attacking demons."

"So, Mom, can I go?"

"Maybe, there is also a question of cost. We are not a wealthy family. Our income comes from my club. With living in San Francisco, we can barely afford our living expenses, plus all of the expenses of fixing the front door every other week when demons attack. I don't know how we could afford a boarding school."

"We have many financial aid programs, and your son more that qualifies for a full scholarship because of his Magical Ability."

"All right, Wyatt, if you really want to, you can go to Hogwarts. How often can he come home?"

"School holidays are Christmas, Easter, and the Summer months."

"I can't orb home on the weekends?" Wyatt asked. He had orbed all over the world, he was pretty good at going where he wasn't noticed.

"I am afraid that you aren't going to be able to go off orbing whenever you want. While all of our students know about whitelighters, I don't think that you should be flaunting that particular power. Our laws forbid what we call Apparating until they past their Apparating test at the age of 17. Can you live with that."

"Okay." Said Wyatt. "But I can orb when I'm home, right?"

"Sure, Wyatt." Piper assured him.

"Okay, I'm going to Hogwarts!"

Dumbledore smiled at his future student. "Why don't you show me a spell that you know."

"Well, I can vanquish all but upper-level demons by just thinking about it, but with just a regular spell, I don't know of one that I could just do here, without it being personal gain."

"Personal gain?"

Piper helped, "Our form of magic is for serving the greater good, so if you cast a spell that is not for protecting an innocent or yourself, there are consequences."

"Well, while in our school, the magic, while it might backfire if you miss-use it, are for the most part used in everyday life. We use it for daily chores, and most of the technology that muggles use, we have a magical counterpart for it."

"All right." Wyatt took a handful of scones that his mother had made and crumbled them up on the floor.

"Hey!" Piper exclaimed at the mess that his son was making on her freshly vacuumed carpet.

"Don't worry mom, I just needed a mess to show the Professor a vanishing spell. God knows I've seen you all use it often enough." He turned back to the mess and, "Let the object of objection become but a dream as I cause the seen to be unseen." With that Dumbledore stared with amazement as the crumbs disappeared.

"Where'd they go?"

"They just vanished."

"And all you have to do is say words, and concentrate. You don't need a wand?"

"None of us ever do, of course, the wands that you use may have been started to amplify your power. As most of our spells have to do with fighting evil beings, Wiccans never adopted using wands." Leo exclaimed. "I was a Whitelighter, Elder, and then Avatar. While I am now human, I have retained all my knowledge of the Magical World. That included the Magical Beings in Europe. It amused the elders when you created your own dimension to hide yourself from what you call muggles, non-magical beings. Of course, this has been the first in quite some time since the elders have taken notice in your lives. You see, when you turned to Magic to be a way of life, and not to solely fight the war against Evil, well, they decided to just leave you be, but they wouldn't help you either."

Piper sighed, looking at her son, "Well, it seems that because of Wyatt, they decided that they had to break that rule. All right, is there someone who can help us to explain what we need to get and how. I mean, most of the potions ingredients on his school supplies list I have, but these textbooks, and why must he have 'rolls of parchment, quills, and ink.' What's wrong with notebooks and pens?"

"That's what we use. When professors assign papers they will assign the length not as the number of papers, as the muggles now do, but as the length of the single roll of parchment, in a certain number of feet. And yes, I will send another parent of a student at Hogwarts. Mrs. Weasley has two boys in Hogwarts this year. Charlie is your age Wyatt. I will send her an owl, I am sure that she would be more than likely to help you."

"Alright, just give us the time, and We'll orb there. I am sure that Paige won't mind, it'll take all of two minutes out of her day."

Dumbledore rose, and shook the hands of the three people in the room and turned to leave, when Chris and Melinda came running through, Chris chasing Melinda, who was screaming, "Chris and Bianca sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"She's not my girlfriend, you imp." At that the two terrors saw the elderly gentleman standing in their sun room, "Sorry mom. She just…"

"You two will apologize to Mr. Dumbledore for acting that way," Piper said, and after hearing the two mumbled sorrys, Piper turned back to the Headmaster, "I apologize for my children, you know how siblings get. You should have seen me with my sisters growing up, I am surprised that we didn't drive our Grandmother insane!"

"Yes, indeed," Dumbledore said smiling, "Children are a blessing and challenge, but it is also refreshing to hear them argue in good fun after all the adults I have heard arguing over the years." That said, they said their goodbyes and he Apparated out of the Halliwell Manor.

"Well, It looks like we have quite a few things to do in the next month before you go to school, Wyatt. This will be fun."

TBC…

* * *

A/N: So, what do you think? Please send me lots of long reviews because it makes me all fuzzy inside. I can't wait to get Wyatt into school and into so much trouble, as he is a Halliwell, and they attract trouble like steal to a magnet… 


	2. School Shopping

Thank You to all the reviewers:

**Hearts and flowers**- I'm so glad that you liked it, tell your friends, and I hope that more people review next time. To my lone fan, I solute you!

* * *

Chapter 2: School Shopping

Now that Piper knew that this wasn't all a gigantic plot of some demon trying to get at her son, she was actually looking forward to getting to know other witches. While, the way that they accessed their magic, and how they used it differed, they were both witches, and both groups were big into potions.

Since today was a Tuesday, her slow day, Piper knew that she could leave the club in good hands with her assistant manager, and the whole family would come. Well, Wyatt was the only child coming since he would have try on his school uniform (he wasn't too pleased about that). Billie and Dax were staying behind to watch the rest of the kids, and God help them, for even in the 6 or 7 years that Billie had been fighting demons with them, she still could get into trouble without trying too hard, which made her an honorary Halliwell.

So, Piper, Leo, Phoebe, Paige (who had got the day off ahead of time) and Wyatt were all ready to Orb to the dark interior of the pub that Dumbledore had directed them to, which was where they would be meeting Mrs. Weasley and her son Charlie who also had to be measured for robes. All went as planned, a miracle in Piper's eyes. But she knew that it was only a matter of time before Wyatt got into some kind of trouble, thank god he had grown out of the 'make dragons appear in public' faze. But it was a well known fact that when the number of the boys double, also double the ability to make trouble.

9876543210

"Hello, you must be Mrs. Halliwell, Mr. Halliwell, Wyatt. I am Mrs. Weasley, and this is my son Charlie, I understand you are new to magic?" She asked, being the good Samaritan, helping the helpless.

Wyatt interrupted however, "Oh, I've always known about magic, We're witches, we protect the innocence from demons and Warlocks."

"Did you say that you're a Witch, honey, girls are Witch's, boys are Wizards."

Piper clarified what her son had said, "Our use of magic differes. We live as muggles only using magic to fight evil. To us, Witch is a term used for good magical users, and Warlocks are evil magic users, it's a unisex term."

"Oh," Mrs. Weasley said, in a way that they knew that she was wary of them now.

"I'm Piper." Piper continued the introductions, "This is my husband, Leo, my son Wyatt, and my sisters, Phoebe and Paige. We're all witches, except for Leo. He's mortal, muggle as you call it. He was a whitelighter, you know what that is?" After a quick yes from the stunned woman, "Then he became an Elder, then an Avatar, then he fell from grace to stay with his family. Now he runs our Magic School, because of his great knowledge of the magic world. I think Wyatt is a little relieved that he doesn't have to attend a school that his father runs." At that little joke, they all laughed, relieving the pressure and Mrs. Weasley looked much better, assured that these were good people, she had thought that they were a little weird at first.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you all. The entrance to Diagon Ally is right back here. And we'll get started, you have Wyatt's school supply list?" After Piper showed Wyatt's letter, "All right, I think the first thing is to go to Olivander's for our boys' wands. A very important in any Witch or Wizards life."

Wyatt and Charlie were ushered into the shop, by which time they were already buddying up. "Hey Charlie, what magic have you used so far?"

"Oh, only stuff that the charm has already put on it."

"Really, my mom has already taught me lots of stuff, but it's all self-defense stuff. Although, you know, I coppied a bunch of spells from the Book of Shadows, a book of spells, and kind of Demon Encyclopedia that my family has been constantly added to for the last 300 years! Like, a Truth Spell, a spell to swap powers, a vanishing spell, that one is really cool. I can't tell you how many time I've used that one when I have spilled something on my mom's carpet."

"How can you do all that without a wand?"

"I don't know, we just don't need them, all it needs is a simple incantation. That's why you can't ever read out loud from the book. You could blow up the house!"

"Wow! That's so cool!"

"And, when they told me that nothing electronic worked at Hogwarts, well, I've been working on a simple spell that creates a shield around anything we want. We could have a computer, TV, VCR, Video games!"

"We have to be careful though," Charlie warned, "My brother told me that they confiscate anything not allowed, and they don't give it back. Mainly because Filtch loves to torment his students, I heard that he used to punish them by handing them from their ankles."

"Cool!" At that, they had arrived at the Wand shop. Both boys entered the shop with wary looks on their face, looking unsure. Even children born into that world had doubts about their first year of school.

"Ah, Charlie, come for your wand have you, I've been accepting you, but you Mr. Halliwell, I have a feeling that you won't need to used your wand for a whole lot. But I also think that you both will need special wands to go with your special gifts. Why don't we start with you Mr. Weasley…" At that Mr. Olivander let his hands brush over a few dust lain boxes, until his hand laid on one three to the left two rows from the bottom. Charlie waved it when instructed, but all that happened was that glass spew everywhere. At the explosion, Piper flinched and the whole room froze, however Leo was the only person to freeze.

"Well, at least, now we know that you are a good witch." At the staring faces of Olivander and the Weasleys, "A reference to the Wizard of Oz, a muggle movie. Never mind." She then unfroze the room, but they were all prepared to duck from the glass.

"Next." Olivander stated. And on this went for about 15 minutes, until finally he came up with a want that was 11 inches oak with a dragon heartstring. And the air around Charlie glowed and sparkled as the Wand chose it's owner.

Wyatt was up, and Olivander went over the wands in his possession, a box that was on the other side of the room suddenly orbed out of the shelves and into Wyatt's hand. "I didn't do that," Wyatt pleaded, hoping he wasn't going to get into trouble.

"Don't worry," Olivander assured, "So your father's a whitelighter, it shows. Your wand chose it's owner and drew from your whitelighter powers and went right to you. I wish more wands were chosen this way, It would save me a fortune in repairs. Let's see the wand…" Wyatt opened the box to see a darker wood, "Ah," Olivander said picking it up the wand. Mahogany, nine inch, Unicorn tail hair. Unique one indeed. Give it a flick."

Wyatt put the wand into his hand, and flicked his wrist like he had seen Charlie do. But unlike Charlie, he got a blue glow of orbs go out and surround him. "You have much of your father in you, I see. I foresee you will be a great Wizard."

9876543210

The next stop was the Apothecary shop for their Potions ingredients. This was something that Piper had experience with, talking to Mrs. Weasley about what they would be taught. "Some of these ingredients can be dangerous, I can't believe that they would let 11 year olds use them."

"Oh, don't worry, they have a potions master. I hear that they have a new teacher for Potions this year, Severus Snape. I hear he's tough on his students on not misusing their gifts."

"I think I'll like him."

"Yes, our boys will need the discipline, I can foresee the trouble that they will get into already. They are starting to remind me of my twins Fred and George, their 6, how they put their heads together and whisper about what prank they could pull off next. Do you know that they turned my four year old son, Ron's teddy bear into a spider!"

"Oh, no! Wyatt and Chris are always pulling stuff on my daughter Melinda. She's also 6."

"How old is Chris?"

"9, and Wyatt's shadow, he's been sulking around ever since he found out that his big brother is going to be going away for school. I have a feeling that I might have to write a spell to keep Chris from orbing into Hogwarts."

"Oh, well you won't have to, there are magical barriers stopping anyone from entering or exiting the grounds by magical means. You have to physically enter and exit through the doors."

"Well, that's a weight off my mind."

"Glad to be of assistance, well, lets get those potions ingredients while Leo gets those trouble makers of ours fitted for their robes, and then we'll meet at the book shop."

"Good plan, got that sweetie?" Piper asked, looking at Leo.

"Yup, let's go boys, you get to stand still for a nice lady to fit you for your school uniforms…" At the sound of two groans, Leo marched off the boys to the store down the lane from the Apothecary that the girls were heading for.

"Good idea," Paige added, "Keeping Wyatt away from the potions."

"Why, what happened?" Mrs. Weasley asked, intrigued.

"Well, last year Wyatt got into the potions cabinet because he wanted to make a stripping potion. You see, Wyatt, because of the combination of Whitelighter and Witch powers, he is so powerful, that he really can accomplish anything he wants with just blinking. We hid the extent of his powers from him as long as we could, but we couldn't, and when he found out what he had done when he was a baby, he was afraid of himself, and so he just wanted to be normal and bind his powers. At the age of 10, he wasn't a very accomplished potions maker, and would have destroyed the house with the ingredients he almost stirred together, if we hadn't found him and stopped him."

"Poor boy." Mrs. Weasley said feeling deep sympathy for this boy. "Well, maybe with Hogwarts, he can feel more secure about his gifts. Now, with the potions," She turned to the high shelving that held the basic potion making kits that they put together for Hogwarts students.

9876543210

The women made it to the book shop, and in about five minutes, they were greeted by Leo and the two boys, who looked relieved that it was over. "got everything?" Leo asked,

"Yup, you?"

"Yeah, they where very good subjects."

"I won't even ask what they did, and how much it cost us."

"Later."

The group went and got the boy's books, then on to get their ink, quills and parchment, and it was time to head home. At that moment, Wyatt had an idea, "Mom, can Charlie sleep over? I'll orb him back home in the morning."

Piper, before answering looked to Mrs. Weasley. "What do you think? While our house is not in the running for the safest place to be, demonic activity wise, Nothing has happened in years. Demons have learned to stay away to avoid being Vanquished."

Mrs. Weasley laughed at the spooky tone that Piper had taken, "Sure. One night. Charlie you be good for the Halliwells."

"Yes mom," Charlie said looking innocent, but both mother knew better and knew that they were up to something, but hopefully it wouldn't be something illegal. Both women had become used to dealing with the unusual with their children, and while they hid it from their children so as not to encourage them, it amused them so much and made their lives all the more interesting.

TBC…

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it, I'm going to spend a few chapters getting used to my characters at home, and then take them home. I'm going with Rowling's format of the school years. If all goes well I may have seven different stories for each year, but I don't know I just started. It depends on how much people want it, so please REVIEW, and tell your friends! 


	3. Sceming

A/N: Hello faithful readers! I'm back with my next chapter of A Halliwell in Hogwarts! Enjoy!

Chapter 3: Scheming

Piper watched Wyatt and Charlie run upstairs, whispering to each other and Chris followed them, wanting to be included. She giggled. He hadn't started the school yet, and already he had a friend.

Thinking back on her life as a witch, she knew that without Leo, she wouldn't have any of it. She had lost him years ago, but the Angel of Destiny had been good to her word, and she had gotten her husband back, as if from the dead. Her sisters had taken care of the boys and she had taken Leo to a private vacation, where they were home for a full 5 days before crisis struck.

But that crisis, and everyone after it had been minor, easy demons to vanquish or something that Wyatt or Chris had done.

Chris had come into his powers by the time he was 2. And he, having the power of Telekenisis, without orbs, they had to start covering up Chris' use of magic. He went through a stage where he would take toys away from Wyatt through TK, when Wyatt would orb it back to him. It was okay though, they taught him that he couldn't use magic around strangers. But until it stuck, Piper had to freeze a LOT of rooms!

Piper was pushed out of her day dreaming by Phoebe, Melinda, and little Prue. Little Prue and Melinda were dragging Phoebe, "Come On! Mom!" "Come On! Aunt Phoebe," as it was her turn to take the girls school shopping. Melinda was entering second grade, and Little Prue was starting first grade.

"We'll be back!" Phoebe assured her, "I'm sure your hands are full with the boys upstairs. They are up to something. They've been whispering together all day." Piper smiled, they were up to something, and she knew just how to interrupt.

9876543210

Chris was sitting to the side, as Wyatt was showing the Book of Shadows to Charlie. "Wow! This is soooo cool! Your mom and Aunts are like Aurors, but more so!"

"Yup, they fight demons, and win every time!"

"Who've they taken out?"

"The Source of all evil, Balthozar, the source again, how many times did they vanquish the source, Chris?"

"Like, four times, he kept getting reincarnated."

"Who else?"

"Oh, tons of Warlocks, Shax, Tempus, Oh, they vanquished this one demon by astro-projecting and blowing up the basement!"

"So, you hear lots of stories about their vanquishes huh?"

"No, mom won't let anyone talk about demons around us, she still thinks that we've never seen a demon before. Remember the time last year when we hid in the back of mom's car, and watched them vanquish and bury that Lazerous demon."

"How come they drove, I thought you said your Aunt Paige could orb?"

"She can, but she was busy with a charge in South Africa."

Just at that moment Piper barged in to the room armed with food. "Hey boys, who wants cookies!"

Chris jumped up, "ME! ME! ME!"

"What are you doing," She said, extra sweet, but then she was the book open to the page with the Lazerous demon. "Wyatt! You know the rules, Mommy has to approve of anyone who sees the book!"

"Sorry, but can I bring it to school to show the Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher. Charlie said that his brother Billy said that he's really cool."

"I'm sorry Wyatt. You know the rules, the book stays here. If you have any demon questions, you can write home and ask. Although I'm sure that you will not go searching for trouble at school, and you will not need to vanquish any demons, is that clear?"

"Yes, Mom." Wyatt answered looking at the floorboards.

"Now, Charlie would you want a snack down in the kitchen?"

"Thank you, Mrs. Halliwell, I'd love it." Without anything else said, the boys followed Piper out of the attic, but smiling to themselves. They started school next week, and they already had their first prank planned!

9876543210

It was 10:30, and the Halliwell household was utter chaos. Today was the day that Wyatt went off to school. His trunk was packed, in the fore, ready for Paige to orb them to Platform 9 ¾ at Kings Cross Station in London.

The morning hadn't started out well. Piper had planned to get up early to make Wyatt a big farewell breakfast, but she woke up at 9 am to discover that the power had gone out just long enough the night before in a big thunder storm for her alarm clock to do the blinking thing.

Now here they were, Piper was handing out bagels to all of the kids. Phoebe and Dax had come over early to wish their nephew farewell, and be there to watch Chris and Melinda while Paige, Piper and Leo take Wyatt to his train.

Phoebe crouched down to look up at her first nephew, "Wyatt, I just want you to know that I love you, oh, I'm going to miss you so much. You make sure to write us, and don't get into any trouble…" At then she teared up, "Oh, I'm going to miss you so much!" She declared pulling him into a big hug.

"I'll miss you too Aunt Phoebe." Wyatt answered, patting her head, "But, I need to be able to breath!"

"Oh, sorry." Phoebe backed away as Wyatt said goodbye to Chris, Melinda, little Prue, and even kissed baby Penny goodbye.

Without any further ado, They orbed out, taking Wyatt to Platform 9 ¾.

TBC….

A little shorter than the last two chapters, but it seemed like a good break, will be back soon, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!


End file.
